


A Portrait of Love (#139 Portrait)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [101]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan gets nosey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portrait of Love (#139 Portrait)

Alan found the sketch pad mixed in with legal pads and case reports. The quality of the sketches were quite good. Many were of Charlie at his boards, some of Don at the office, odd bits of still life, guns and fruit, chess pieces and case files.

Then Alan turned the page and nearly dropped the pad. In the sketch Charlie was on a couch in a room Alan didn't recognize. He wore only jeans and lightly gripped a ridding crop in one hand. With the other hand he dangled a collar from one finger. His eyes were dark, lust filled, and dangerous. Alan quickly flipped the page. The next drawing was no better with Charlie preparing some kind of 'equipment'. Alan flipped through page after page, each one a portrait of an alternative lifestyle, of a sadist and it was clear Charlie was skillfully wielding the whip.

Alan slammed the pad shut and tried not to believe what he had just seen but he had seen the possessive tattoo on Ian's neck and the way Ian meekly followed Charlie's silent orders. It wasn't to far a stretch for… Alan couldn't finish the thought of his sweet little boy taking pleasure in someone's pain. And Ian, he could kill a man at a thousand yards how could he let Charlie..?

Alan threw the sketch pad on the table. Something fluttered out. Alan picked up a photo. It looked like it was taken on a boardwalk somewhere, the ocean in the background. It was the kind of picture tourists bought for a couple of bucks. In it Charlie and Ian stood arms around each other, stupidly large ice creams melting down their fingers and instead of looking at the camera they were looking at each other and they were sweetly smiling.


End file.
